


A Public Ride

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cock Warming, College Student Peter, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Exhibitionism, Fireman Tony, Frieman AU, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Wanna let ‘em watch a pretty whore take cock like he needs it to breathe?”“...Yes, daddy.”“Of course you do, what else is daddy’s little slut good for?"In which Tony ignores Peter for a little while before he puts on a show for the rest of the guys at the fire station.





	A Public Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfie_slays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/gifts).



Tony cards his fingers through Peter’s hair, abruptly tightening his grip on the curls at the boy’s nape and tugging roughly, grin feral at the high-pitched whine he receives in return.

The pain emanating from his scalp runs straight to Peter’s cock, heat pooling low in his stomach. He squirms unthinkingly on the large cock stuffed inside him, eyes rolling back in pleasure as the movement brushes Tony’s fat cockhead against his sensitive bundle of nerves.

Tony takes great pleasure in yanking the chain connecting the clamps attached to Peter’s nipples, lips twisting in amusement as Peter bites down hard on his lower lip in an attempt to muffle his sounds. “We went over this, sweetheart; pretty cockwarmer like you is meant to be seen, not heard. M’watching the movie, daddy told you he’ll play with you when he’s ready. All you have to do is sit still and keep my cock nice and hard until then, can you do that for me, princess? Without being a greedy little cockslut and distracting daddy from his hard-earned down time?”

Peter opens his mouth to answer, and Tony pulls lightly on the chain in warning. Peter corrects his course of action, settling for a nod, and Tony hums in satisfaction. “Gonna go back to watching the movie, be a good boy for me now.”

Tony directs his gaze back to the television screen for appearance’s sake; all his focus is on Peter, enthralled with the beautiful image his boyfriend makes, stuffed full of his cock. Pink flush across his cheeks and most of his neck, bottom lip swollen and nibbled red, sweat-matted curls falling into hooded eyes, expression completely fucked out despite barely having begun. Tony makes it a point to ‘adjust’ himself in his seat at random intervals, aware that his movements push his cock up against Peter’s prostate with the cute squeaks and choked off moans Peter tries so desperately to hide. He intersperses his movements with tugs on the chain adorning the boy’s chest, alternating between quick, sharp yanks, and gentle, insistent pulls, loving the contrast of the dull gray against Peter’s beautiful, milky white skin.

But every time Peter cranes his neck back, desperately attempting to make eye contact so he can use those irresistible puppy eyes to persuade Tony to fuck him, Tony steadfastly ignores him, eyes glued to the movie. He grits his teeth, muscles clenching in his jaw as Peter tightens around him in retaliation, the velvet heat rippling around his length a reminder of how desperately he wants to fuck his boy, but he refuses to say a word.

Mid-way through the movie, Tony shifts his hips – a quick, dirty grind that forces a gasp from Peter’s throat. Peter cants his hips up, soft whimpers falling from his parted lips when the movement rubs the sensitive head of his cock against the blanket in his lap, smearing precome across the underside.

Tony tsks, shaking his head in disappointment. “And you were doing so well, sweetheart. Now daddy’s going to have to punish you, remind you how a good plaything behaves,” he sighs.

“N-no, daddy, please, please- wasn’t on purpose, just felt so _good_ , m’sorry. Won’t do it again, I’ll behave, be good, daddy, pro-omise.”

“Mm, I guess needy thing like you just can’t help it, hm? Daddy’s worthless fucktoy, spoiled stupid on his cock; can’t even follow the simplest instructions.”

Arousal floods Peter’s veins even as his embarrassment mounts at Tony’s condescending tone, flushed cocklet twitching against his navel. “S-sorry daddy, just so full, _shit_ , feel you in my throat; need you to- _fuck_ , need you to fuck me so _bad_ , _please_ daddy.” Try as he might he can no longer stay still, fucking back on the cock lodged inside him with small, aborted movements.

Tony relaxes into his former position, leaning against the arm rest and swinging an arm over the back of the sofa, free hand ghosting up Peter’s side, leaving the boy trembling in his wake. His hand travels up the teen’s arm before roughly seizing the pale length of his neck to jerk his head back, Peter’s eyes widening with fear as his dainty fingers instinctively claw at the tight grip of the large hand encompassing his throat, choking him.

“Relax, baby boy, let it happen,” Tony breathes into Peter’s ear, pressure unrelenting until Peter stops scrabbling at his fingers. When he finally relaxes into the hold Tony nibbles at his earlobe before blowing lightly, and Peter shivers at the cool air on his wet skin. “So you can be a good boy when you wanna be, hm?” He feels more so than hears the answering moan, a rumble building in Peter’s throat but unable to escape.

Peter relishes his daddy’s work roughened, calloused fireman’s fingers pushing at his neck, grip _just_ tight enough that he feels fuzzy around the edges. He sinks into the feeling, relinquishing control and cock harder for it. He loves being owned, being _used_ for whatever Tony wants, however he wants it, has him riding a high unlike anything else. Peter barely manages a nod, his boyfriend’s hold so strong he feels anchored in place.

“Not gonna punish you, s’my fault you’re so used to getting what you want when you want it.” Tony loosens his hold, stroking Peter’s throat gently and ghosting over his jaw before gripping his chin, pulling him back for a messy kiss that leaves Peter breathless, lips connected by a thing tendril of spit when he pulls away. “But daddy’s not in the business of rewarding bad behaviour, so if you want my cock, you earn it. Ride me, sweetheart, like you mean it. Otherwise I’ll leave you here, pretty cock all hard and leaking, waiting to be used by anyone who walks by.”

Peter keens high in his throat at the idea, hips beginning to move in earnest. His rhythm is uneven, overstimulated to the point of pain with how long he’s been waiting. Tony occasionally tugs on the chain, Peter’s hips stuttering as each pull on his nipples sends jolts of pleasure straight to his cock, the beginnings of an orgasm already pooling low in his belly as his dick gets the remaining friction it needs from the blanket.

Even through the haze of pleasure and his mounting orgasm, Peter halts completely a few minutes later when the unmistakable noise of the garage door opening filters through to the common room, truck rumbling in and doors slamming as everyone disembarks. Tony bites down on Peter’s shoulder, whispering hotly in the boy’s ear as he whimpers at the stinging pain. “Did I say you could stop, princess?”

Peter mewls, eyes filling with tears as Tony punctuates the question with a sharp tug on the chain. “Da-ddy, everyone’s coming inside.”

“And? They’re probably exhausted, after working so hard to put out that fire. Don’t wanna give ‘em a reward, let ‘em watch a pretty whore take cock like he needs it to breathe?”

Peter doesn’t answer, distracted as he grinds down on Tony’s dick, head on the older man’s shoulder, panting cute little _ah, ah, ah_ ’s into his ear. Tony reaches down, giving the boy a sharp smack to his sensitive balls, smirking with satisfaction when Peter jerks upright, shrieking cutely. “When I ask you a question, brat, I expect an answer, understand?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“’Yes, daddy’, what? That’s not good enough, sweetie. Don’t test my patience, you gotta say it.”

“Yes, daddy, I under-” Peter’s cut off as Tony strikes his balls again, keening loudly at the impact.

“That’s not it, baby boy, and you know it. Don’t play dumb with me, it doesn’t suit you. Try again.”

“Daddy, I…” Peter trails off, hesitant now despite the filthy words that were dripping syrupy sweet from his lips minutes in earlier.

“Go on,” Tony coaxes, rubbing lightly at his inner thighs; in reassurance or in warning, Peter doesn’t know.

“Yes, daddy, wanna be a pretty whore for you, for your friends. Wanna ride your dick for ‘em like my life depends on it.”

Tony pulls off the blanket with one hand, other coming up to stroke Peter’s cock lightly, carelessly almost, as he nips at Peter’s earlobe. “Of course you do, what else is daddy’s little slut good for?”

**

Bucky walks into the room first, hand flying up to cover his eyes immediately as he groans out loud, even as his pants get a little tighter at what his eyes managed to glimpse. “Seriously, Stark? We leave you behind once, and this is what we get in thanks, you defiling the couch? Take it somewhere else, man.”

“Open your eyes, Buck,” is the only response Tony offers. “It’s okay, I promise.”

“Why the fuck would I do that?!” Bucky exclaims, astonishment quickly giving way to arousal at the mere suggestion.

“No, really, it’s okay, Barnes. Petey pie here gets off on it, shameless little twink that he is; you’d honestly be doing him a favour.”

Something in Tony’s tone leads Bucky to believe his friend is serious, and despite his better judgement his curiosity is piqued, so he cautiously lowers his hand, inching his eyes open. He doesn’t know where to look first, gaze zeroing in on Peter’s pretty pink cock, leaking against his navel, before flitting to the chain decorating his chest, noticing next Peter’s red, kiss-swollen lips before finally meeting his eyes, which Bucky’s horrified to discover are filled with tears. His immediately slams his eyes shut, trying desperately to ignore the twisted arousal the image inspires.

“Stark, you fucking liar. He’s not- Christ, he’s fucking _crying._ ”

“Oh, that,” Tony chuckles dismissively. “He’s just a crier, poor baby’s _sensitive_.” He laughs meanly as Peter blushes red to the tips of his ears, leaning down to whisper loudly, “Buck doesn’t believe me, sweetheart. You want him to watch you, you’re gonna have to convince him yourself.”

Peter gulps, audibly, nails digging into the palm Tony offers him to squeeze. “Please o-open your eyes, Mr. Barnes? I want-,” he pauses, breathing shaky, and Tony mouths gently at his neck for comfort, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses up and down the length, laving at the bitemarks marring his skin. Peter takes a deep breath, continuing, “want you to watch me take my daddy’s cock, watch him use me like pretty fuck toy I am.”

Bucky opens his eyes again, eyebrows shooting to his hairline as he gapes in disbelief, unable to reconcile the sweet, soft-spoken boy that walked through the fire station door that first day with the embodiment of sin on display right now. He sees the glint in Tony’s eyes, knows they’re both thinking how fucked up this is, but he can’t pause to dwell on it for long. The soft pink resting on Peter’s cheeks is what does him in, doe eyes wide and open and pleading, looking more innocent than the boy has any right to considering he’s being split open on his boyfriend’s cock in front of another man.

He sinks into the couch across from the couple, unable to tear his eyes away. Tony presses a soft kiss where Peter’s neck meets his shoulder, whispering, “go ahead, baby.”

Peter starts rocking his hips immediately despite his nerves, desperate to find release after the length of time he’s spent impaled on Tony’s cock. His eyes fall shut, mouth open, tongue lolling out as he gasps for breath. Bucky gapes, unblinking, not wanting to miss a single second of the gorgeous display. The stinging slap Peter receives to his inner thigh, dangerously close to his sack comes just as much a shock to him as Bucky. His eyes fly open, hips coming to a stuttering halt with Tony’s hand on his hip while Bucky jerks back in surprise.

“Rutting like a desperate bitch in heat, Jesus, slow it down, sweetheart, we got all night. S’not about you right now.” Tony’s hand remains firmly on Peter’s hip as he turns his attention to Bucky. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Showers,” Bucky mumbles.

“Mm, on second thought, wouldn’t want anyone to miss out on the show, would we? How ‘bout you keep Buck company while we wait for the others, princess?” Tony reaches across the sofa for his phone, maintaining his disinterested façade. Peter squirms at the movement, pain flitting across his features in lieu of the stimulation. He crosses his legs as if it’ll help, and Bucky chokes on his spit when the action gives him a brief glimpse of Peter’s puffy rim, twitching where it’s stretched around Tony’s cock.

He considers intervening for Peter’s sake, claiming enough is enough, but the boy’s expression quickly shifts to one of arousal at the choked noise that escapes Bucky, and he flushes a pretty pink as he asks, softly, “how was your day, Mr. Barnes?”

Bucky clears his throat before answering, but it’s no use, he sounds wrecked already, voice gravelly as he answers, “fine, doll. Better now.” Peter shudders noticeably, both at the tone and the implication, but continues, asking about the fire they just put out, Bucky’s plans for the weekend, and anything else he can think of. Bucky converses as best as he’s able, one-word answers decidedly Neanderthal-esque in the face of Peter’s surprising coherency.

Try as he might he cant help his eyes from wandering again, watching in fascination as Peter’s cock twitches and jerks against his stomach. Bucky finds himself getting impossibly harder at the knowledge that Peter really _is_ getting off on this. The sweet ‘sir’s and gentle ‘Mr. Barnes’s don’t help his predicament either, watching those gorgeous, full lips wrap around the words in such a reverent tone has a blurt of precome dripping from his slit, staining the front of his pants. He thanks his lucky stars they’re already tinted dark with soot, sure Tony would never let him live it down otherwise.

Another pair of footsteps eventually makes its way down the hall, heavy footfalls audible in the room, and Peter squirms in anticipation. The door jerks open, and they look up to see a shirtless Steve enter, tricep bulging and abs flexing as he reaches up to run a towel through his hair, not yet having clocked the display.

Bucky takes it upon himself to correct the grievance. “Hey, Steve,” he drawls, chuckling faintly when Steve looks up for a literal second, eyes widening like a deer in headlights before he spins towards the door. “Whoops, uh, my bad, guys, I’ll see myself out. Although you really should’ve put a sign on the door or something. Or maybe don’t use the station as a place for such, _ahem_ , private activities? Just a suggestion, though, feel free to do whatever, of course.”

Bucky laughs along with Tony at their friend’s rambling, and even Peter cracks a smile. “How should I put this? The thing is, Stevie, Petey here would prefer today’s activities to be a little _less_ private. What was it you said, baby doll?” Bucky turns to Peter with a raised brow, delighting in how the permanent pink stains on Peter’s cheekbones flush a darker red while he squirms as he recalls his words. Satisfied, he turns back to Steve. “Can’t really recall his exact words, something to the effect of him wanting us to watch his daddy use him like pretty fuck toy he is. Not too far off the mark, am I sugar?”

“N-no, sir,” Peter stutters, voice barely higher than a whisper, quiet enough that they can hear Steve’s sharp inhale. He whirls around, pinning Bucky with an incredulous stare.

“Buck, what the _hell_? You can’t just say shit like that! I-I’m leaving, and-”

“Please, Mr. Rogers,” Peter interjects, as softly as ever, but Steve quiets immediately. “Stay.”

And much like Bucky, resisting pretty twinks has never been Steve’s strong suit, so try and resist as he might, he’s helpless to do little but obey. He refuses to take a seat on the sofa, however, choosing instead to place himself at a distance and lean against the kitchen counter.

Thor walks in shortly after, his boyfriend Loki hanging off his arm. “Ahh, maybe we should leave,” Thor ventures, looking already like it’s the last thing he wants to do.

“But Thor, look how cute,” Loki coos, dragging the larger man to the love seat, pushing him down before settling into his lap. He licks his lips, eyeing Peter up and down before squealing excitedly, clapping his hands. “We should leave you behind more often, Stark, if you’ll have such delicious treats awaiting us when we return.”

Tony hums an acknowledgment, trailing a finger up Peter’s arm and leaving goosebumps in his wake as Peter shivers, overwhelmed by all the attention. “Your audience big enough now, sweetheart? Gonna put on a show for us so daddy can show off to all his friends that he owns the prettiest, sweetest toy in town?” It’s supposed to be a whisper, pin-drop silence in the room amplifying the question in a manner that has Steve blushing red, Loki laughing in delight, and Thor shifting in his seat, semi-stoic façade giving way to express interest.

“Want me to play some music?” Bucky offers before Peter can respond, hoping to put him at ease.

“Nah,” Tony answers for his boyfriend. “You’ll miss all his pretty sounds. Go ahead baby, don’t be shy.”

 Pete clears his throat, shifting his hips experimentally. He starts off slow, grinding down, rotating his hips in slow, languid movements. Tony allows it for a few minutes, wanting Peter to feel at ease, be comfortable.

Eventually he places a hand on Peter’s knee, attempting to pry his legs apart. Peter resists instinctively, clenching his knees closer together. Tony runs his hand up the muscle tenderly. “You’re blocking the view, princess. Spread your legs so everyone can see what they’re missing out on, hm?” Peter whimpers softly, the sound falling from his lips debauched and utterly wrecked, and Tony can’t resist, gripping the boy’s chin to turn his face sharply, pulling him into a messy kiss.

He licks into Peter’s mouth, sucking roughly on his tongue, biting harshly at his lower lip before pulling away, pressing their foreheads together as he pants for breath against Peter’s parted, spit slick lips. “They can look but they can’t touch, cus daddy doesn’t let anyone touch his property, isn’t that right, gorgeous? Open up, baby boy, let them drink their fill, knowing you don’t belong to anyone but me.” And Peter can’t resist the pretty words, legs falling open, gasping wetly as he brings an arm up to hook around Tony’s neck, hips beginning to move frantically.

“ _Jesus_ , just _look_ at you,” Bucky groans in appreciation, and Peter blushes hotly when he realizes the man’s eyes are glued to his entrance. “Such a pretty pink,” Bucky continues, groaning anew when the boy’s dick leaks freely at the words, adding to the messy wetness smeared across his navel.

“So pretty, I could just eat you up,” Loki adds, watching Peter with half-lidded eyes. “Isn’t he just the cutest?” He directs the question at Thor as he mimics Peter’s movement, slinging an arm around his boyfriend’s neck, pulling him down.

“Mm, not as pretty as you my love,” Thor rumbles, nosing softly at Loki’s neck, pressing an open-mouth kiss just over his smaller boyfriend’s pulse point. “But close,” Thor adds, tone appreciative, and Loki hums an agreement, retracting his arm and settling back against the warm chest behind him.

Even Steve, as respectful as he was trying to be, can’t hold back, croaking, “holy shit.” Peter shudders at the hoarseness in the man’s tone, at how wrecked they _all_ sounds, just because of _him_. Riding on the heels of such intense stimulation the thought is heady, powerful, sending him spiralling close to the edge in seconds.

” _Da-daddy,”_ Peter whines, noise pitched high and breathy as his movements speed up. “ _Oh_ , daddy, ‘m gonna— _hnng_ , gonna come.” He nuzzles into the underside of Tony’s jaw, attempting to leave kisses, licking hot, wet stripes instead.

Tony finally brings his hands to Peter’s hips, bracing himself as he begins to move his hips to meet his boy’s thrusts, angling so he strikes Peter’s prostate each time. “This really does it for you, doesn’t it, you slutty twink? All these men watching you take my cock, gagging for it? You gonna come, come for me in front of all my friends, show them how good I fuck you?”

“Please, daddy, _please_ , need to come, let me come, please,” Peter chants, mindless as tears build, then spill over his cheeks, adding to wickedly sinful picture he already makes.

Everyone is momentarily distracted with the commotion at the door, save for Tony, who continues fucking into Peter at a brutal pace. Bruce and Sam stumbling through together, the latter with an arm slung around the former, pausing when they take in the scene before them.

Sam recovers first, walking over to the last empty couch, vaulting himself over the back and settling in, popping his gum as he asks, “What’d I miss?”

“Just in time for the main event,” Bucky drawls. “Petey’s about to shoot.”

“Nice,” Sam grins.

“Brucey bear,” Loki calls, halting the man who was half-way out the door. “Leaving us so soon? You just got here.”

“Yeah, I, ah, I think I’ll pass,” Bruce responds, not even turning around, looking to make a quick escape.

“How rude,” Tony grunts, without pause. “First you interrupt my baby’s performance, and then you’re just going to walk away?”

“I just-”

“Bruce.” Thor’s voice cuts through his protest. “Sit,” he continues, patting the arm of the love seat he and his boyfriend are occupying.

Bruce sighs heavily, resigned as he turns around, looking to Steve for sympathy only to find him utterly enthralled by the live porn as well.

“Daddy!” Peter cry has everyone’s attention turning back to him. “I can’t- I’m gonna come!” He sobs desperately, trying to hold back from coming without permission, but he’s dangerously close and only getting closer as Tony continues to fuck his hips up relentlessly.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, angel, you come when you need to.” The permission is all Peter needs, spurting rope after rope of come across his stomach, his chest, as high as his chin as he _screams_ , overcome with the force of his orgasm.

Tony fucks him through it, slowing down to a lazy grind when Peter’s left shuddering. “So good for me, sweetheart, thank you,” Tony praises, carding his hands through Peter’s hair as the boy tucks his face into Tony’s neck, weary to the bone.

“Well,” Sam’s voice cuts through the silence after a few minutes (seconds? hours? Peter has no idea). “Glad I didn’t miss that.”

 “ _Thor_ ,” Loki’s soft keen attracts Peter’s attention, and he turns his head minutely to watch as the blonde man growls softly when Loki shifts his hips, eyes glued to Peter’s small cock and the mess painting his upper body. “Need you.”

“I have you, pet,” Thor murmurs in assurance, standing up and lifting Loki over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. “Bruce, join us.” And Bruce doesn’t protest or think twice, scuttling after the couple, no doubt in store for all sorts of fun activities. Loki shoots Peter a small wink as they exit, and Peter smiles as best as he’s able in return.

“Right,” Sam says, standing up. “Much as I hate to cut this short, I have a, ah, _major_ issue that needs sorting, if you catch my drift” he says smugly, heading for the door. “Steve, care to give me a hand?” he calls, shooting a small wink over his shoulder.

“Right behind you,” Steve yelps, quickly shuffling to the door behind his friend.

“Sure you, _ah_ , sure you don’t w-want some help with that, Mr. Rogers?” Peter pants softly, blinking owlishly in the man’s direction as he struggles to keep his eyes open.

“I got it, thanks,” the man squeaks in response, quickly pulling Sam out the door.

Only person left in the room is Bucky, and Peter shivers, combination of cold air against the cooling sweat on his skin and the sheer want in Bucky’s eyes. Tony groans as Peter’s small shivers have his hole tightening around Tony’s cock, still impaled inside him, and he fucks his hips up reflexively.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Jesus. Got another round in you, princess?”

“N-no, daddy, it hurts. Too sensitive,” Peter whines, trying to stand from Tony’s lap.

“But daddy wants to play with his favourite toy a little while longer, baby.” Tony punctuates his words with another thrust of his cock, pulling out until his tip barely breaches Peter’s entrance before slamming home, delighting in the pained moan he receives. “You were begging for my attention earlier, well, now you have it. And you’re still so hard, sweetness.” He wraps his hand around Peter’s small length for emphasis, banding his arm around the boy’s waist to keep him in place when Peter nearly jumps off his lap with a wail.

“Christ, you’re fucking gorgeous.” Bucky’s groan distracts Peter long enough for Tony to establish a rhythm, moving his hips and picking up back where he left off. They both watch as Bucky palms the bulge in his pants once, twice, before he moans, throwing his head back. “I should leave.”

“So soon?”

“Stay, Mr. Barnes, please.”

“Oh, look at you, you greedy thing. Wanted to be done five seconds ago, and now you don’t want him to leave?” Tony growls.

Bucky grins as Peter flushes, but his grin quickly fades and he grits his teeth when Tony’s change in angle has Peter moaning loudly with each thrust. “Moaning like a cheap slut, God, can’t believe I was almost convinced you couldn’t handle another round. You were born to take my cock,” Tony continues, finally showing some sign of being affected by the activities of the night when his breathing speeds up.

Bucky palms his length again, releasing a sound that is decidedly less manly than he’d like. Tony looks up to meet his friend’s eyes, taking pity when he’s met with sheer desperation. “Watching you be such a good little whore for daddy has made Bucky _so_ hard, you don’t mind if he takes care of that, do you, princess? If he jerks off over your cock-sucking mouth, painting your face all pretty with his cum?”

Peter does his best to respond, wanting to assure both men that yes, that was completely okay, beyond okay, even, he wants it more than anything, but the words won’t come. He feels like he’s falling apart at the seams, coherency far beyond his reach as he floats, high on the pleasure.

The sudden yank on the chain he had nearly forgotten was on his chest pulls him back into the moment, clamps pulled clean off his nipples, the zinging pain that joins the blood rushing toward them pulls him back into the moment has him _screaming_ , pitch rising when Tony twists his right nipple unexpectedly, mercilessly. “I asked you a question, my slutty princess, and when daddy asks you question he expect an answer. Did I not make that clear, earlier?”

“You did, daddy, so clear, ‘m s-sorry, so sorry. Yes, Mr. Barnes, Bucky, please, jerk off on my face, paint me with your come, pretty please. I need it,” Peter babbles, sobbing.

Bucky doesn’t waste a second, pulling his pants open and tugging out his cock, stumbling to a standing position, herking himself off with quick, rough strokes.. “ _Fuck_ , you say the prettiest things doll, Tony’s so lucky to have you.”

“I dunno about that,” Tony growls. “‘ _Pretty please, I need it_.’ Yeah, I’m so lucky my boyfriend’s a sweet little cumdump, desperate for any come he can get.”

“’M sorry, daddy-”

“Oh, don’t say sorry for things you’re not really sorry for, baby boy, daddy knows you better than that. But you _can_ come for me again, hm, and I’ll consider forgiving you.” Tony begins to move his hand, grip bordering on too tight and strokes just this side of painfully hard, and Peter throws his head back, whimpering into Tony’s ear.

“ _Yes_ , daddy, ’m close, gonna come, just for you, all for you don’t belong to anyone else.”

“That’s right sweetheart,” Tony grunts as Peter clenches around him. “God, such a greedy hole you have, hm? Milking me like you need my cum to breath, that what you want baby? Want me to fill you up, fuck you full of my come the same time your cute cock creams my fist? Then come for me.”

The words tip Peter over the edge, and he comes for the second time that night. The prettiest noises Bucky’s ever heard fall from his lips, and given everything, it proves too much to resist and he comes, painting Peter’s cheeks, his chin, his pretty lips with sticky white. Tony follows him over the edge – watching Peter take his friend’s come, moaning obscenely, coupled with the way Peter tightens around him, milking him for all he’s worth, has him coming so hard he whites out at the edges.

Bucky stumbles back onto his couch, and Tony flops back against the cushions of his, boneless. Peter gingerly lifts his hips, allowing Tony’s now soft length fall from his hole, the three of them groaning with the way Tony’s come leaks obscenely from Peter’s abused entrance.

“Fuck me,” Bucky groans, rubbing his eyes.

“Maybe next time,” Tony winks.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is starkerchemistryy, come say hi! :)


End file.
